Hero (SUM)
The Hero (named in the manga and anime as Sike Hadoko) is the protagonist of the Shin Ugly Martians video game. The Hero's appearance and gender is customizable, but was canonized by subsequent adaptations. The Hero lived in Neo Yokio during the 1970s, having grown up with his friends Cobert Hamako and Lucwell Quruso. In 198X, the Hero gained access to the Alien Summoning Program, which they primarily used to fight the Spacedemons of Niribu during their invasion of Earth. Depending on the player's actions, the Hero will also fight against the Neo-Yokio Warriors, UN Peacekeepers, or both factions. During the second act onward, the Hero is asked to chose between aligning with either the Martian Clanlords or the Church of Gaia. The Hero's actions determine their alignment, which in turn determines which faction they can join and their ending. Appearances * Shin Ugly Martians: Playable Protagonist * Shin Ugly Martians/NEO: Mentioned in backstory * Stellar Martian Saga: Secret Boss Profile NOTE: For this section, the wiki will use the portrayal of Sike Hadoko in the manga as the canon personality. At the tail end of Summer, 198X, Sike Hadoko is living a simple but happy life as a student of Gaige Memorial HIgh School, preparing for his last year of school with his friends Cobert and Lucwell. During the end of one school day, Sike gets into a fight with John Fugier, the leader of the school's bullying mafia, causing him to be held in detention for several hours while the rest of the school heads home for the weekend. Cobert and Lucwell remain at the school, while John escapes by bribing the principal. Just as Sike is released and heading home with his friends, an explosion rocks Neo Yokio, destroying a portion of the city's southern district. This results in battles between various Spacedemons that have appeared at the colission site and the Neo Yokio national guard. SIke and his friends take shelter in an antique store, but are found by a roaming Mercury Tentacle Demon. Cobert and Lucwell panic, but Sike manages to grab a katana and fight the demon off, killing it. Chaos in Neo Yokio After fighting the demon off, Sike leads his friends to a computer store to find information on the events of the past hour. As he opens a public computer in the deserted store, a message from an unknown user pops up, offering Sike the power to defend himself against Spacedemons through the use of his own Guardian Demons. Sike is initially unwilling, until a swarm of Lunar Hellbats appears in the store. Immediately, he follows the instructions of the other user on the computer, putting 75,000 Yen into the disk drive to purchase a demon. Immediately, a Martian Samurai under Sike's control appears, which helps him fight off the Hellbats. Personality NOTE: For this section, the wiki will use the portrayal of Sike Hadoko in the manga as the canon personality. Sike Hadoko, as of first semester of 198X, was shown to be a dilligent and friendly, but frequently introverted high school student. It's noted that he is among the highest-scoring student in the last year's finals, and already has several scholarship offers from various colleges in Neo Yokio. Sike was generally polite to both teachers and other students, but only maintained serious friendships with Cobert Hamako and Lucwell Quruso. Sike is not in a relationship as of the beginning of the story, but at least two minor characters are implied to have previously dated him. The only notable exception of Sike's good relations with his peers was John Fugier, who tended to openly belittle Sike and his friends. During the events of the Niribu Convergance, Sike broke down under the pressure of fighting various spacedemons, Neo-Yokio radicals, and UN special forces. Though he managed to survive the battles largely unscathed, the nonstop danger took a toll on his mind, causing him to further become introverted and speak very rarely to anyone, even his friends. Eventually, the repressed trauma came to a tipping point after his house was destroyed by a spacedemon, killing his entire extended family during their family reunion, including his pet dog. After this, Sike openly expressed rage and angst, nearly suffering a mental breakdown until Cobert managed to revive his dog. After this, Sike managed to regain some of his composure with the support of his friends and Snarl. This continued up until he fought and destroyed the Alpha Servitor to save Neo Yokio from being destroyed by nuclear bombs. Unfortunately, Alpha Servitor managed to trigger the launch sequence even so, destroying much of Neo Yokio. After Sike is transported to the future Neo Yokio, separated from his friends, he struggles to fend for himself and is forced to harden in order to face the dangers of Fallen Yokio with only Snarl. Though initially apathetic to much of the chaos, Sike becomes more open to helping the residents of the city over the course of the story, eventually aligning with the Terra Church in hopes of helping them restore order. Eventually, however, Sike disassociates with the Church's extreme methods and is forced to work with the Martian Clanlords in order to survive. Ultimately, the harrowing battles continue to wear down SIke's will, but ultimately he still retains his ideals and sides with the Yokio Restoration Group in order to cast out both the tyranny of the Terra Church and the brutality of the Martian Clanlords. Though he is reluctant to sacrifice his existence to restore the world to its previous state, Sike ultimately chooses to do so after defeating Jupiter. In the new timeling, Sike does not seem to remember the events of the story, other than some vague details he views as a dream. In the end, Sike is happy to return to his normal life as a student, even if he isn't aware what he's returning from.